Shazira S. Lentobo Nova
Shazira S. "Lentobo" Nova (Secosan: Sнауіа S. "Lenтоуа" Noya)' '(born as Katherine Ann "Shazira" Shaveru Nova, (Secosan: Kathегдлпe Аau "Sнауіа" Noуа) was the oldest child of Anna Nova. Originally the Supreme Leader of the former Lentobo Empire and Capitalia One, she is the main antagonist in the Nova universe. She is a spoiled child and oldest daughter of Anna Nova. She is a selfish, dangerous, and very rude type of person. She has no tail emblem due to her bad behavior and use of drugs. Shazira S. Lentobo is on drugs, taking 500 pills a day. As of 5116:10:6 she has one birth child, Hersílla Nova, and three adopted children: Kinsu, Liliyn and Amanda. Shazira's life Shazira had a bad childhood growing up that led to her anger and bad behavior. Anna kicked her out of her family at age 15. Shazira was a failing school student. 5091-5094: Early life Shazira was born in 5091:7:2 at Ashkar Royal Hospital. At age 2 Shazira was briefly kidnapped by the Ashkar Turf Takers for a ransom of Bh. 2,000,000. Despite suspicious activity, Anna Nova paid the ransom. 5094-5103: Childhood Shazira went to the Stademta Primary School in South Ashkar at age 4. She was an excellent school student at the time, and was destined to be as good as Shenizera. Her hobbies were drawing, painting and gardening. Shazira was 5 years old when her younger sister Christina Nova (later Lentobo) was born. She and Shazira got along. The following year, Tarisa was born. Tarisa and Shazira initially got along, however, she started bullying her and influenced Shazira to do the same. At age 8, she started collecting insects in the outskirts of Ashkar. Her favorites included the bichena butterfly and giant losus spider. However, when the roads out of Outer Ashkar were closed off, Shazira was sad. However, Ramzi the Dictator's power grip on Wakshi wasn't over, and he ordered the killing of Anna Nova's husband. Anna's children noticed this and became traumatized when he died. They feared that Anna Nova would also be killed. As a result, Tarisa left the country while Shazira and Christina stayed in Ashkar. 5103-5107: Teenage years and defection Shazira was becoming mentally unstable. Years of conflict and fighting between Anna Nova and Ramzi had taken a toll on Shazira's life. When she started attending high school at Ashkar Central High, she decided to traffic drugs from Ashkar to Warthon. When she was arrested and caught, Anna Nova kicked her out of the family and Shazira was homeless. Eventually, she defected from the Secosa Supernova in a stolen starship she would eventually call The Deathship. 5107-5109: Years in Hares Shazira was 15 years old when she defected from the Secosa Supernova. As a result, she stayed in Hares for two years. Initially, she needed money to fund her own army, so she engaged in prostitution in Gran Terran, the capital of Hares. She would spend thousands of diam (the currency of Hares) on skimpy outfits to attract male customers who would then be recruited into the Lentobo Army. To prevent her presence in Hares from being reported to the Harean authorities (and being sent back to the Secosa Supernova), she changed her name to Katherina Lentobo. Two months after her name change, Christina would also defect to Hares, who also engaged in prostitution in Gran Terran. Her name was changed to Marina Hareña Lentobo. They both changed their appearances to prevent Hareans from recognizing them. 5109-5116: Arrest in Hares and Secosa Wars In 5109:16:3, the Harean Police raided the hotel room that Shazira and Christina were staying at and they were arrested and charged with prostitution. Fearing they were going to be sent back to the Secosa Supernova, Shazira and Christina loaded their customers (Shazira called them "her troops") onto the Deathship and ordered them to invade Indus, starting the Secosa Wars. On Indus, thousands of weapons were stolen and given to Shazira, so that she can form her own army. Two years later, in 5111, Shazira ordered the construction of DeathStar X, which would eventually destroy Aphrodite in 5113. Shazira and Christina were not getting along and they started arguing. Late in 5112, they ordered the invasion of Catolia, the Parwoldons' home planet. Millions of catgirls were recruited into the Lentobo Army, The same year, the Lentobo Empire ordered the construction of Capitalia, the capital of the Lentobo Empire. As a result, Shazira and Christina were on a quest to rule the galaxy. In 5114, Shazira ordered the invasion of Earth, which fails because the US government noticed and intervened. Shazira was captured, subsequently arrested and put on trial for the invasion. Combined with the efforts of the destruction of the National Mall, Shazira was thrown in prison (she eventually escapes). This event made Shazira and Christina hostile to each other, and Christina commits suicide. The following year, Shazira invades northern Wakshi, bringing the Secosa Supernova into the confilct. This eventually leads to Shazira's invasion and occupation of the Utopia Republic, one of the Secosa Supernova's allies. However, the Utopians form a resistance against Shazira's rule and Project Supernova destroys DeathStar X, leading to the arrest and capture of Shazira. 5115:17-5116:2: First term in Prison Following the fall of the Lentobo Empire, Shazira was arrested in and sent to the newly built Abesto Satellite Center's prison. She did not like the conditions of the prison. Multiple Lentobian prisoners of war were held there. Within three months, Shazira escaped and set herself free while she was teaching at a school on Earth. 5116:2-5116:3: Invading Hanming During the Intergalactic Games in 5116, Shazira was kicked out of the Games for cheating in one of the events. However, when she found out that an athlete from Hanming won the event she participated in, she decided to invade Hanming. However, on the way to Hanming Shazira crashed her starship into a massive mountain, killing her crew and the troops she planned to send there. Shazira, crying for help, was caught and sent to Lankouchen. Even though the Hanmingnese benefited initially from Shazira's failed invasion, soon her troops were onto her and Shazira was soon able to occupy the country. Eventually, the occupation continued for three days. However, Empress Qi, desperate for help, contacted the United Galaxies in Abesto and they sent help. Some of the Novas arrived in Hanming, but they were soon caught by Shazira. However, Hanming's people formed a resistance, and overthrew Shazira against her will. Shazira was eventually arrested in Hanming by Ilibanew herself and soon ordered the Capitalia Coup to begin. The Capitalia Coup is successful, forcing Shazira to surrender and the Secosans to seize all of the Lentobo Empire's territory. 5116:3-5116:14: Second prison term and the Lentobo Democratic Republic As soon as the Capitalia Coup ended, Shazira was sent to prison and this time, she was sent to the maximum security wing of the ASC's prison. To prevent Shazira from escaping, Ilibanew hired a security guard named Lewis Bhohanimum to watch her every move. However, Shazira and Lewis did not get along well and often ended up in fights. In response, Anna Nova told Ilibanew to hire more guards to watch her. Shazira didn't like this, and soon, she escaped and formed the Lentobo Democratic Republic while staying in the Three Moons. The LDR was a communist state, unlike her previous state, which was a absolute monarchy. She was the leader, of course. However, she didn't know how communism worked. She turned to the leader of the Secosan Communist Party, Kristina Lewdaya. Over the phone, Shazira asked Kristina if she'd like to lead the LDR. Kristina said yes, but only if Shazira would let her lead the country after Shazira resigned. As a result, Shazira was president of the LDR, while Kristina was the Vice President. Kristina also found a planet where they could settle. They chose Orbis (then called Gameworld) to settle. They invaded and occupied the United Gaming Republic and annexed all of its territory. Shazira took over the capital, Heavenly City, and renamed it New Capitalia. However, the Secosans found out about this discovery, and invaded the LDR. The fighting countinued until Shazira decided to flee Orbis. Kristina Lewdaya decided to rule the LDR, but eventually surrendered to the Secosans. She was arrested and executed. Shazira was on her way to Earth to start a new life. However, she was arrested while trying to enter the Utopia Republic and detained there for six weeks. 5116-5117: The Lentobian Trials During Shazira's detention in the Utopia Republic, the Utopia Police decided to hold a trial for Shazira for invading Utopia and causing misery for everyone. Secosa also decided to hold a trial for Shazira for treason and mass murder. Hares decided to hold a trial for Shazira for enganging in prostitution. All three trials were to take place in Abesto, Utopia Republic for eight weeks in 5116:14 thru 5116:16. Shazira was very depressed during this period. Often, she felt like she wanted to die. The trials took place as planned, and Shazira was convicted of all of these crimes and was ordered to spend the rest of her life in Sowitz Island, the most notorious prison in the Secosa Supernova. However, Anna Nova didn't like this punishment, and decided to negotiate with the Utopian court to give her a second chance in life. They agreed. Shazira decided to spend the remainder of her life on Earth. However, there was a compromise—if Shazira returned to the Secosa Supernova, she would be arrested on the spot and taken to Sowitz Island and never come back. As a result, she was banned from the Secosa Supernova and was forced to live on Earth. 5117-5119: Life on Earth Shazira had a good life on Earth initially. She made a lot of new friends and she did relatively well. However, her behavior was not changing and Anna Nova tried many times to get her to change. And all of those friends she gained, she lost relatively quickly. They became enemies with her. However, when the Secosan government decided to send Shazira's security guards to watch her on Earth, things changed. Shazira became bad again and she was so rude to the Security Guards that they had to yell at her hoping she would stop. Shazira started taking drugs again, and smoked cigarettes. Anna Nova never allowed Shazira out of her house, fearing that she woulld end up in trouble. Anna Nova made friends on Earth. Shazira didn't. Anna Nova never allowed Shazira to be on her own. Shazira, pissed about this, would often sneak out of the house to get places. Anna Nova would notice this and in response decided to put a tracker on her phone. Anna Nova never allowed Shazira to celebrate Halloween. Often, Anna Nova told Shazira what to do and Shazira didn't wanna do it. Anna Nova almost always pays for Shazira's things, and she pressured Shazira to get a job. Shazira was a very good gamer, but Anna Nova did not allow her to play video games, even though Anna is also a good gamer. Shazira frequently watched pornography, and she was disgusted by it. She often got grounded. However, in 5119, things changed on Earth. Anna Nova never let Shazira use the Internet, fearing Shazira would be exposed to things Secosans would consider taboo. Suicide In early 5119, Shazira decided to create a Facebook account. She often posted about her horrible life, and wanted to gain a social media following. However, when Anna Nova saw this, Anna Nova ordered Shazira to shut down her account, but she didn't. When she disobeyed her, Anna decided to ground Shazira. She was grounded for three months. In 5119:8, the Novas decided to create their Facebook accounts, and they did not like Shazira. Shazira would often harass them and talk mean things about them, and the Novas did not like that. However, the spark that triggered her was in 5119:10, when Shazira decided to follow the Creator's friends on Snapchat. Shazira trash talked Cesar, which led to him blocking Shazira. Then Jack and Shazira argued, which motivated Jack to block her as well. Shazira didn't like this, and once she lost all of her Snapchat friends, she got depressed and thought no one wanted to be her friend. On 5119:12:29 (9/7/2018) Shazira was then starting to get exposed by the Creator and the Novas, with Oldronetaa starting the hashtag #ShutDownShazirassosexy. Eventually, Shazira, seeing the damage she did to her reputation, eventually thought that her time was up. She shut down all of her social media accounts, posting on Instagram "goodbye world". She also shut down her Timeline and Forum profiles with the emojis "������". This would be the very last thing she said on the site. Her Timeline profile, which had 15.5 million followers, were scared about this. "Shazira, one of my favorite Timeliners, said she might try to kill herself," one of her followers said. The follower alerted the Secosan government about this. Eventually, Anna and the Security Guards couldn't stop her from this, as Anna was out shopping and the Security Guards were busy with the Smash competition. At 8:14 PM (5119:12:30, 02:17:28 in Warthon time) Shazira committed suicide by hanging herself in her room, ending her life. Personality Shazira's traits are the complete opposite of the Novas' traits, and her own mother and sister. She is a very lazy, dangerous, rude, and racist woman. She is also addicted to alcohol and drugs. Positive side Shazira very rarely ever shows her positive side. She likes to play the computer and videogames. She gets along well with her adopted brothers. Negative side Past Shazira was a threat to the Secosa Supernova initally. Shazira's empire was so powerful that her behavior was associated with rudeness. She did poorly in school and college. Current Shazira's negative side is the side of Shazira that is shown the most. Shazira often gets in trouble due to her deliberate actions. With Anna Nova She doesn't get along with her mother Anna because she insults, makes fun of and acts downright rude to Shazira. Even if Shazira apologizes to Anna, Anna does not seem to care for her. She breakes rules and goes into mental breakdowns and cannot control herself. Shazira likes to cause mischief and says verbal threats to her mom. Anna often picks on, threatens and downright insults Shazira due to Shazira's behavior. College Shazira does not behave in college. She slacks off and often gets in trouble. Her professors and her dean do not get along well with Shazira and she has failing grades in college. On 5116:4:29 she was expelled from Capitalia Central College. Relationship with others Shazira's is a evil, young woman that is a constant threat to the Secosa Supernova. She does not like anyone, and has no friends outside those in her college. Friends Shazira has many friends despite her evil behavior. She has a boyfriend, Jose Saxon. Bowser Shazira gets along well with Bowser. Kristin Derranovar Shazira and Kristin are good friends even though Shazira is a bad lady. As of 5116:6:1 Kristin Derranovar is also serving life in prison for supporting Shazira's actions, assault and war crimes. Enemies Shazira has more enemies than friends, even her own mother and sister. Anna Nova Even her own mother, Anna Nova, dislikes her. Cesar Shazira and Cesar have a tense rivalry in Super Smash Bros. and often complains, whines, screams, throws tantrums and cusses at him every time she loses in the game. Anna Nova never lets her play her 3DS because she will get expelled again if she plays it during college. Anger issues Shazira is a spoiled woman and often throws tantrums due to her social problems. Physical Shazira has a lot of physical problems. Shazira's biggest problem is her inability to calm down after throwing a tantrum. When she gets angry, she hits herself and cries, yells and screams. Anna Nova recalled this in an interview on Queen Lora: :: "The biggest problem with Shazira is that she can't calm down. It's shocking, but she has many bruises and bumps all over her body because she could not stop hitting herself. Her health is unstable and she can't even shave because of her bruises! Oh my god... her side of the story, she Shazira doesn't want to expose on TV, but I'll do it anyway. Shazira has a broken arm because I wanted her to suffer... It is very sad!" Shazira's physical issues are so bad it even causes her to injure herself. Anna Nova recalls: :: "Shazira, so far, has had a broken knee, a broken arm, a really bloody nose, fatally attempted to break her skull, and attempted to break her foot. She has been in the hospital so many times I can't even recount how much money I spent to get her injuries fixed. It was a waste of time and money!" Mental Shazira has various mental problems. She is unable to control her anger, and as a result, when she doesn't get what she wants, she gets really aggressive, throwing tantrums, crying, screaming, yelling and even getting in trouble. Anna Nova states it all started when she got constantly bullied in primary school because she would not do what the other kids demanded; eventually, she started bullying them and made the other kids obey her. As a result, she did not ignore that small incident and it stuck to her for the rest of her life, as if she was being targeted. It caused her to fail her classes in high school and eventually she decided to take drugs; Shazira claimed the drugs would get her to improve herself; in reality, it made the problem worse. She was caught by the school police in 5108 and got subsequently arrested for smuggling drugs into the school. She had enough of her life and decided to leave the country and start over somewhere new, away from society. Little did she know it made her even more aggressive. By the Lentobo Empire era, Shazira was a very dangerous person, and was evil. She did everything she could to be aggressive. Unfortunately, the Secosans were able to find her and take her out of power. She had a criminal record and was thrown in prison. It fueled her aggression even more. Shazira was crying in prison because she didn't know. In 5116, Shazira had terrible behavior. Her mental health was declining and she was not able to stay consistent with good behavior. She had been surrounded by evil and aggression and it killed her ability to stay healthy. Despite her behavior, she gave birth to her first child Hersilla. Gallery Shazira.jpg|Shazira in early 5115. Shazira S. Lentobo Nova.jpg|Shazira in late 5115. Shazira img.png|Shazira in early 5116. Shazira s lentobo nova.png|Shazira in late 5116. Shazira red dress.png|Shazira wearing a red dress. Shazira casual.png|Shazira in regular clothes in the final days of her life in early 5117. Shazira's evil rest copyright.png|Shazira just prior to her death. Taken in 5119. Category:Nova family members Category:Deceased Category:Protected pages Category:Antagonists